Human Papillomavirus (HPV) infects the genital tract and has been associated with various dysplasias, cancers, and other diseases. These diseases are currently targets for vaccine development and vaccines containing virus-like particles (VLPs) which contain L1 or the combination of L1+L2 proteins are currently in clinical trials.
It has been found, however, that HPV VLPs are not stable during long-term storage, either in solution or when absorbed onto aluminum adjuvant particles.
In order to develop a commercially useful vaccine, a stable formulation is needed.